gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Junk Energy Drink
|logo = JunkEnergyDrink-GTAV-Logo.png}} Junk is an energy drink and soft drink manufacturer appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Description It is much like real life energy drink companies such as or . The term Adrenaline Junkies is one of many references to Junk Energy Drink. Junk could also be a reference to the slang for penis. This is further supported by the syringe, which looks like someone masturbating. It is one of the sponsors for the North Point Trim Track in Paleto Bay, as well as the Fame or Shame TV show. Going to their in-game webpage www.junkenergydrink.com will lead the player to a link that shows all the stunt jumps over San Andreas. In ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Junk recived a completely new logo. This logo has much closer influence to Monster Energy, like the new greenish blue colour instead of the old orange and red colours. The new logo also appears to be based on Mountain Dew. The logo's "The Quick Fix" tagline uses Bank Gothic which is the same Monster Energy uses on its logo for its tagline, the text also has a light grey outline just like the Monster logo. Along with the new logo, some vehicle liveries with the new logo uses turquoise coloured smoke which could be a reference to Burn Energy which is owned by Monster Energy. Junk Energy Drink products Grand Theft Auto Online Next-Gen Rebranding Products Website Junk! The official beverage of living on the edge and extreme sports. We sponsor more athletes that end up paralyzed or dead than any other energy drink. We have rooms full of advertising wonks whose only job is to come up with these slogans, because we are passionate about the under-25 demographic and their reckless lifestyle. You're the social media generation. You don't work hard but you play hard. You care about self expression but have no idea what it means. ''Teens! Learn More About Your Junk'' This part of the website describes all of the ingredients and benefits of the drink. You need energy. Your body is weak and you run out of energy from insecurity, spastic masturbation, anxiety and self loathing. You need Junk! Your friends and parents don't understand you. We've spent billions of dollars making sure that we do. ''Adrenaline Junkies Map'' This website is the only place in-game that provides a map of all of the stunt jump, under the bridge, and base jump locations (though base jump locations are visible on the in-game map). The Adrenaline Junkies map does not update as the player progress through completing the events listed. Gallery NeroCustom-JunkEnergyLivery-GTAO-front.png|A Nero Custom with a Junk Energy livery. Tezeract-GTAO-front-JunkLivery.png|A Tezeract with a Junk Livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. FlashGT-GTAO-9-Front-Livery-Junk-21.png|'Junk "21"' livery for the Flash GT. Deveste-GTAO-front-Junk.png|Junk livery for the Deveste Eight. Krieger-GTAO-front-Junk.png|A Krieger with a Junk Livery. Krieger-GTAO-front-JunkAlt.png|A Krieger with a Junk Alt Livery. Junkenergydrink-FrontPage-GTAV.png|The front page. Junkenergydrink.com-Page2-GTAV.png|The second page. RedwoodCigarettes-GTAV-FlyUSMeal.jpg|A Junk Energy bottle can be seen to the right of the chocolate cake, in a FlyUS meal. Caddy-GTAV-Inside.png|A Junk Energy bottle on the side cup holders of a Caddy. JunkEnergyDrink-GTAV-BillboardAdvertisement.png|Bilboard advertisement. JunkEnergyCan-GTAV-PitchersAdvertising.png|A Junk can suspended from the Pitchers bar building. junk.gif|Junk Energy Drink adverisement in Arena War. Junk-GTAV-Bottle.png|Junk bottles as seen in GTA V. ECola-GTAV-CoolerContent.png|An ECola feezer consisting of Junk bottles. Trivia *On the website, if the player answers "No" to the "Are you over 21?" question, it will then ask to try again, with the only answer being "Yes", which will let the player access the page. See Also *Electrolyte *Mas Fuego Energy Drink *Sprunk Fuel de:Junk Energy Drink es:Junk Category:Food Category:In-Game Products Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V